I want to be good
by Bird of Flames
Summary: Kaylie is a demon wants nothing more than to be good. And when she meets the Charmed ones she finally gets her wish. Both her and the Charmed One's mom is hiding something. Secrets will unfold, tears will be shed. Set in season 6 and Piper isn't pregent
1. Demon kid?

(Kaylie's POV)

I sat in a corner in a cave with my knees close to my chest. I'm a demon. I'm able to create force fields, energy balls, fireballs and other powers that I don't quite understand. My father at first was in love with me because I'm immune to most witch powers. Now he hates me because I don't want to be evil. I want to be good. Use my powers for good. He calls me a disappointment. "Why can't you just do as your told!" He once snapped

"Because I want to help people not kill them" He hated that answer. Now he won't feed until I kill at least two innocents. I've started to lose weight. Oh well no food tonight. Its no big deal. I have learned to not really care. I'm about to fall asleep when the devil himself flames in. "Kumi! Stand" Kumi is my demon name. I hate it so I gave myself the name Kaylie. "Kumi I said to stand" I jolt up. My father is a high level demon. And the Scourge's right hand man.

"Yes father" I say not looking at him

"I have an assignment for you" He says

"Father I've told you before I'm not killing anyone" I say and get hit with a fireball. Don't worry I've had worst.

"Did I say you could speak?" He asked "No I didn't. You and I are going to attack the Charmed ones"

My eyes widen. "What that's suicide!" I yell

"Yes but you are immune to the powers" he says

"Yeah but not whitelighter powers" I protest

"We don't know that. You kill them then I will make sure you are treated like a queen" He doesn't give me time to answer. He grabbed my arm and flamed us to the Haliwell manor.

"Demons" The youngest one, Paige, I think yells. The oldest one, Piper, flicked her wrists and my father went flying.

"Kumi attack them" He yells at me. I froze. Piper is about to blow me up but I still don't move. "Kumi I said to attack!" He gets up and throws an energy ball and Paige.

"Energy ball" Paige yells and the energy orbs and she throws it back at my father. He yells with pain and flames out leaving me alone. The sisters glare at me. That is a power that I don't have. I can't transport anywhere. I get it from my mother.

"Who are you?" Pheobe asked fiercely.

"Pheobe" Piper warned. I hadn't release that I was shaking with fear. Oh well.

"I'm Kaylie also known as Kumi." I say.

"Alright Kaylie what are you doing here are you a demon?" Piper asked

"Yeah I'm a demon kid. My father wanted me to kill you guys" I say

"Your father wanted a kid to kill us?" Paige asked.

"Yeah I'm immune to most witch powers"

"Then why haven't you attacked us yet" Pheobe asked

"Because I don't want to be evil. I want to use my powers to help people. Not kill them. My father doesn't understand" I admitted.

Piper sighed "How old are you?"

"I'm 14" I tell them

"You are very skinny for a 14 year old girl" Piper says surprised.

"Yeah well my father doesn't feed me because I won't kill any innocents" I tell them. The sisters gasp. "What its no big deal." I shrug.

"Yes it is. in our world its call child abuse" Paige said.

"Come on lets get you something to eat" Piper said

"Piper! How can we trust her she is a demon" Pheobe cries

I look at my feet "Its fine I'll just leave" I start walking towards the door.

"Why didn't you just shimmer or something" Pheobe asked

"I can't" I say

"What do you mean?" Piper asked

"Well I'm one of the only demons that can't shimmer, blink or any other demonic why to get around. Don't know why though" I shrug

Pheobe sighed "I guess we can trust her"

Piper smiled and said "Come on I'll make you some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich does that sound good?"

"I guess" I mumbled

(Piper's POV)

I felt so bad for this girl. She is only 14 and looks almost 8. Hopefully I can get some meat on those bones. And the way she acts isn't like any demon I have ever met. After I sat her down and gave her the food I walked over to Paige and said "Something is very wrong with her. She seems lifeless and thinks that the big things are small things like how her father won't feed her"

Paige sighed "I deal with that sometimes. I don't think her father starving her was the only thing that he did"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well I haven't seen and scars or bruises. Then agian her skin is all covered up"

I glanced at her "Your right"

"And the way she acts looks kinda like she was-" she couldn't seem to finish. I looked at Paige slightly no very confused. She sighed "You know" Then I got it.

"Oh you don't think" I asked

"I'm not sure I think we should take her to the doctor or something" Paige said

"You think she'll-" I was cut off my a scream

"Piper help me!" It was Kaylie. We ran into the room to find Kaylie's father standing over Kaylie who was know bleeding. I flicked my wrists and blew up his right arm. He screamed with pain and glared at Kaylie.

"You will pay for this Kumi" He snarled and flamed out. Kaylie was still on the floor shaking. I ran over to her. Tears fell from her eyes and light sobs bubbled from her chest. I rubbed her back and pulled her into my arms.

"Shh its ok your safe now" I smoothed

"Please don't let him take me back" She begged

"Don't worry we won't" Paige said. I looked at her arm.

"Do you want something for that?" I asked

She thought for a moment "Yes please" she mumbled.

"Ok. Leo!" I yelled and Leo orbed down. He knelt down beside me.

"Can you heal her?" I asked. He nodded and put his head above Kaylie's arm and a gold light appeared and her arm was then healed. She doesn't seem to want to move so I stayed seated with her wrapped around my arms. Then I noticed her yawn so I gently picked her up and carried her to my room. I layed her down on my bed and start to walk away. She grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave. Please" She asked

I smiled "Ok I'll stay" I sit beside her and put my arms around her. She snuggles up in my arms and soon fell asleep

**Alright thats chapter one! Find out what Kaylie is hiding and will Pheobe truely trust her? What will Piper do to Kaylie's father read to find out! Reviews please!**


	2. Good or Evil?

(Kaylie's POV)

I woke up in Piper's arms. At first I was very suprised. I sat up a little a looked around. Piper was fast asleep. I slowly and queitly got off the bed and walked out. I walked down the hall and looked around. I ended up and the stairs that led to the attic. Where the charmed ones keep their book of shadows. I wonder if the book will let me hold it. I hear that evil can't touch it. But I'm not evil. I sigh and turn back around.

"What were you doing" Pheobe asked

"I was um-" I looked at my hands

"Trying to steal the book" Pheobe snapped

"No I never thought of stealing the book. I know that evil can't touch in" I frown "I was just wondering if I would be able to hold it." I admitt

She glares at me "Really?"

I start feeling guilty "I'm sorry" I whisper

I can tell she was a little suprised "What?" she asked

"I said I was sorry I shouldn't have even thought of it. I just thought that if I would be able to hold the book then may be I'm not evil" I shook my head and said "Sorry" agian and started to walk back to Piper's room.

Pheobe sighed and said "Come here" She takes my hand gently and takes me to the attic. She goes by the book and motions me to come. I walk over. "Alright"

I start to flip the page when the book slams shut and a force field glows around it. I let my head hang "I guess I really am evil"

(Pheobe's POV)

I looked at Kaylie. I can tell that she really doesn't want to be evil. But she is a demon and demons are always evil. "Well its just because your a demon"

She sighs sadly and walks downstairs to Piper's room.

I couldn't help feeling a little sorry for her. I walked to my room and sat on my bed and fell asleep.

(Piper's POV)

I felt the bed shaking slightly and I woke up to find Kaylie sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes. "Kaylie sweetie whats wrong?" I asked

"I want Leo to orb me back to the underworld" WHAT!

"What why?" I asked

"Because I'm evil and I shouldn't be here" she choked out

"What no your not"

"Yes I am. I tries to hold your book" I pulled her into my arms. I forgot about the book. Evil can't touch it. "Pheobe says its because I'm a demon" Pheobe I'm going to kill her!

"Listen Kaylie. Yes you are a demon. But maybe if we taught you how to use those powers for good. Then you won't be evi" I tell her

She looked up at me and smiled "Ok"

I smiled back "But you have to promise me something" She nods "You will not listen anything Pheobe will say about demons"

"Ok I promise"

"Now how about something to eat?" I asked

"Um ok. Can there be alot last time a really ate was 3 hours ago" She laughs lightly.

I nod "We'll have a huge dinner then we can watch a movie" She smiles and jumps off the bed and runs out of the room. I love that girl

**Alright thats chapter two. Sorry its kinda short. Anyways reviews**


	3. Fireballs for Dinner

(Kaylie's POV)

I honestly can't remember when I saw this much food. I stared at the food that Piper made ALL BY HERSELF!She won't allow me near the kitchen. She wanted this all to be a surprise. So while I waited a talked to Paige. I know a lot about the Charmed ones. But I've never knew the little stuff. Like Piper was a chief. But back to the food. There was a ton. There was chicken, soup, salad, fruit and more. I don't know if I could eat it all. Thankfully I won't see there will be Piper, Paige, Leo their whitelighter and Piper's husband and Pheobe. I can tell she doesn't like me but I don't care the others do.

I sat down in a chair and said "Wow this is a lot of food" They all laughed. Even Pheobe.

"Wait til you try it" Paige said. I smiled. And before I could even take a nibble the devil flames in. This time with friends. Piper flicked her wrists and two demons blew up. She was about to blow up another demon when a force field went up.

"What the hell" Piper yells and the demon sends a fireball her way then turns to me. I fell the blood drain from my face.

"Mika what are you doing" I asked

"Well baby sister I'm doing what I'm told like you should" And before I could my own force field up a fireball hits me. I looked at my father who smiled.

"Take care of them" He says and Mika nods. My father flames out. I jolt up. My demon rage building up as a shot an energy ball at my brother. He quickly dodges it.

"Oh are you protecting witches now?" He teased. He shot a fireball and my force feild goes up

"Yeah I thought that is what we promised each other to do" I snapped and reliease an energy ball

"Well sis thats no fun" He made a pouty face and shoots a fireball. I threw an energyball at the same time and the both hit both of us. It didn't hurt though. "Your just like mother. Weak and stupid" My anger builds and I feel my demon self take form. See its different than my human half. As a human I'm blond with pretty blue eyes with tan skin. As a demon I'm pale white with black hair and glowing red eyes.

"Don't say that about her" I can tell the sisters are worried about me and maybe a little scared. I threw a large fireball straight at my brother. And not even his force feild can stop this one. He is thrown onto the floor and starts bleeding. He sits up and flames out.

Piper walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder. But idea. I spun around and kicked her in the stomach. See in demon form everything will make me anrgy. Well almost. Pheobe ran up to me and punched me in the face.

"Don't ever touch my sister again" She growled. I start feeling weaker and I knew right away that I was changing back. When I looked human again I fall to the floor. Even though I kicked her Piper ran over to me and pulled me into a hug. I shrug away from her and she looks at me.

"Get away from me. I'm evil" I tell her

"No you are not you saved us" Paige tells me

"But I kicked Piper and I changed into a demon"

Piper sighs "You were angry it happens to everyone" I look at her

"Thanks"

"So that guy Mika is your brother" Leo asked

"Yeah" I sighed. I glanced at Phoebe

"He has all my powers. And some extras. He was the one who convinced me to use my powers for good. We promised each other that we would never kill an innocent. A couple monthes ago he went missing and I thought he had died. Guess I was wrong" I sighed. Piper stands me up.

"Come on lets just eat" I nod and we sit down and start eating

(Paige's POV)

After dinner I showed Kaylie the bathroom and showed her how to work the shower. After she got in the shower I went to get her some PJ's that might fit her. When I walked into the bathroom she yelled "Whose there?"

"Its ok Kaylie its just me Paige" I tell her and set the PJs on the toilet

"Oh ok" She says. I walk out and wait for her in Piper's room. I hear the shower stop and moments later Kaylie walks out with the PJ's on. "They fit" She tells me.

"Come her I'll do you hair" She smiles and walks over to me and I start brushing her hair. I look at her arms and notice a very large bruise. "Hay Kaylie what happened here?" she looks at her bruise.

"One day when I came back from an assignment I told father that I didn't kill the innocent he got really mad and threw me into the wall" My eyes widen "Its no big deal though" she shrugs

"Yes it is Kaylie your father can not do that to you" she stays silenet and I finish her hair and we go downstairs to watch a moive

(No one's POV)

"She did what" Kaylie's father yelled at his son

"She changed. Her demonice side took form" Mika explained

"Damn it!" He yelled

"Calm down Razor" A voice says

"How can I calm down. That girl is more powerful than anyone even you. And you are the sorce of all evil" the sorce steps out

"I know and that is why we are going to kill the sisters"

"But Cole-"

Cola raises his hand "We will kill them in their sleep" He took out a bag of sand and smiled evily and flamed out.

**So yeah Coles the source agian MUAHAHAHA! Reviews!**


	4. Since when do demons read spells

(Kaylie's POV)

After seeing Mika agian I was very upset. I thought he was dead. And even worst he is evil! He promised me he would never ever be evil. I feel like crying but I can't show signs of weakness. Plus I've done that enough. I lay on the couch staring at the cieling. I "fell asleep" on the couch so the sisters went back upstairs. I'm not very tired so I get up and walk around like eariler. Strangley enough I'm pulled to the attic agian. I hear a voice. It sounds like a women. Two may be. So I walk up the stairs. I glanced at the book and sit on the couch and sigh. And before I can even blink to fingures appreaed. One of them was not really an old lady but could be a grandmother. The second fingure made my eyes water. It was my mother.

"M-m-mom" I studdered

"Yes my angel its me" She smiled sadly and turned to the other woman "Do you know who this is?" She asked and I shook my head "This is Penny Halliwell" My eyes widen as I stared at the charmed ones grandmother.

"Hello Kaylie" She said

"Hello Ms. Halliwell"

"Please call me grams" I laughed

"Ok Grams" She smiled. "Not to be rude but why are you here?" I asked them

"Well angel" My mother started "I knew you were in a very upsetting postion. And Penny here came to me and asked if I wanted to come say this. You are not evil" I opened my mouth "But nothing" She cut me off "You. Are. Not. Evil"

"And I can prove it" Grams said and motioned me over to the book

"But the book doesn't let me touch it" I said as I walked over to the book.

"Which you are not" She gently grabbed my hand and set it on the book. She then took her hand off mine and this time the book stayed where it was

(All of the Sister's POV-Dream)

I knew I was dreaming but I couldn't stop it

Piper's Dream~ a darklighter attacked Leo with an arrow then a warlock shook me with an atheme and we both went down

Pheobe's Dream~ a demon shoot a fireball at me and I layed lying on the flooring bleeding to death knowing Kaylie had something to do with this

Paige's Dream~ a darklighter shoot me with an arrow and I layed next to my sisters and brother-in-law dieing

And I lyed in my bed unable to wake up

(Kaylie's POV)

Grams looked at me then flipped the page to a spell "Now Kaylie I want you to read this out aloud"

"But I'm not-"  
"Just do it" Grams said cutting me off

"_Let those who are stuck in a dream_

_Come out of their frighting slumber_"**(sucks I know)**

**Reviews are up!!!!**


	5. Demon sister

(Kaylie's POV)

I looked at my mother as the sisters jolted to the attic. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw my mother.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Piper asked. I looked around. I didn't see anyone else. So who was she talking to?

"I'm here because my daughter needs my help" My mom looked at me

Piper looked at me and said "No"

"Yes" My mom nodded

"What is it?" Phoebe asked

"It looks like we have a new sister" Piper said with a straight face. They all then look at me. I back away from the book

"How did this happen?!" Piper demanded

"Well its hard to explain. 14 years ago a demon fell in love with a woman. The Elders foresaw a magical child who would be half witch half demon. Like you Paige" She looked at Paige and contuined "But the problem was that the woman was human-"

"So what you got pregent but how" Piper cut her off

"The Elders changed me into the human and yes I got pergent"

"What happened to the human" Paige asked

"She was killed 9 monthes before I got pregent and when Kaylie was born I went back to being a ghost" She finished the story and I think I was more shocked than the sisters.

"So Mika isn't really my brother" I barley made out the question

"He is your half brother" Mom said

I couldn't handle it I ran out of the room and out of the house.

"Kaylie!" I heard my mom and Piper scream

(Piper's POV)

I can't believe it Kaylie is my sister. Not to get off topic but what happened to the 'P' tradition. I stared at my mom and grandma

"I'm not going to yell or scream. But I won't say I'm not mad. I mean you kept Paige from us. Now you tell us that we have a 14 year old sister" Pheobe and I said

"Listen girls this really isn't the time" Grams said

"Your right" Paige said "The longer Kaylie is alone her father can get her and take her back"

"Your right Paige can you orb us to her" Paige nodded and grabbed Phoebe's hand then mine and orb us to Kaylie

She was at a park on a swing. I walked over to her and knelt down

"Hay sweetie" I said gently. She didn't look at me. She looked very beaten up. I looked at Paige and Phoebe then back at her. "How about we go back home and we can get some explainions"

She shook her head "No"

"Look sweetie I know your confused. But you are now my sister and I protect my sisters. Even when they don't want it" She looked at me. Tears streamed down her face. I pulled her into my arms and petted her hair. Paige walked over to us with Phoebe and orbbed us back to the manor

**Reiviews are finally up!**


End file.
